Party Fiasco
by diana.almeida.97
Summary: Sam prepares a birthday party for Cat, but Cat isnt very happy. Expect some humor moments, or for someone like me, many funny moments. It could be episode 37, how I loved that... Story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

_**I´m writing another one. ;) Mlle-imandeus gave me some ideas.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Apartment 22<strong>

**Cat:** [enters the apartment with a bag from the grocery]

**Man:** Hi!

**Cat:** [let the bag fall because of the shock] AHHHH! A man! [points to the man]

**Man 2:** What is this noise? [Asks appearing in the room]

**Cat:** Kidnappers?! AHHH! [faints]

**Sam:** [appearing in the room after hearing the screams] What´s happening? Cat?!

What did you do to her?

**Man:** Nothing, she just saw us and shouted "kidnappers".

**Sam:** [rolls her eyes] I think you should go now. She can´t see you.

**Man 2:** Okay, your order will be delivered in this afternoon. Just sign here. [gives her a pen]

**Sam:** Done. Now go away before she awakes.

[Man and man 2 leave the apartment]

**Sam:** Hey Cat wake up.

**Cat:** What…what happened? Did I faint again?

**Sam:** Yeah kid you did.

**Cat:** Where are the kidnappers? [Stands up and looks around her]

**Sam:** They left. And they aren´t kidnappers, Cat. You can´t think that every time you see a man in the apartment that he is a kidnapper. Not everyone is kidnapper.

**Cat:** So what we're they?

**Sam:** Oh yeah… those are plumbers?!

**Cat:** Plumbers? Why we´re plumbers in or apartment?

**Sam:** Because… Goomer was here earlier and clogged the toilet and I figured I needed to bring in professional help.

**Cat:** [makes a disgusted face] Eww…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews would be appreciated, please. :)<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Theme song

*on the afternoon*

**Cat:** [goes sit next to Sam on the couch] so what are you doing?

**Sam:** Watching Toilet wars.

**Cat:** Hey Sam, do you know what day is tomorrow?

**Sam:** [looks at her] 19.

**Cat:** NO!

**Sam:** Wednesday.

**Cat:** No. Why are you so mean to me? [says with sad face]

**Sam:** Cat I know it´s your birthday.

**Cat:** [smiles] Are you going to give me something?

**Sam:** Nop.

**Cat:** [mouth wide open] Why not?

**Sam:** Because you're the dirtiest snooper I know.

**Cat:** I can´t help it, I´m sick.

**Sam:** Well I won´t give you nothing.

**Cat:** Pleeeease? Cross my bra!

**Sam:** [raises eyebrow] You said that the other time and you snooped.

**Cat:** What about a pinkie promise?

**Sam:** Fine. I will buy you something.

**Cat:** YEY! [Raises her arms]

Collage scene

*ding dong*

**Cat:** DING DONG! [says from her bedroom]

**Sam:** [goes open the door]

**Delivery man:** I have a delivery for Sam Puckett.

**Sam:** Yeah it´s me.

**Delivery man:** Sign here.

So you're giving a party.

**Sam:** yeah. Why?

**Delivery man:** Can I come?

**Sam:** No.

**Delivery man:** why not?

**Sam:** Bye! [closes the door on his face]

Now I have to hide this.

*After hiding the boxes*

**Cat:** Who was it?

**Sam:** A guy… he wanted to... sell me things.

**Cat:** What kind of things? [asks curiously]

**Sam:** Corn flakes… shaped…like states and famous people.

**Cat:** corn flakes? Who will sell that?

**Sam:** A person without social life? [suggesting an answer]

**Cat:** Oh Sam you´re so funny.

**Sam:** [smirks] Now I have to go.

**Cat:** where?

**Sam:** I´m going to buy your present.

**Cat:** Yey! [goes hug her]

**Sam:** [hugs her back] Yes, yey, now let me go buy your present.

**Cat:** kay, kay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews, pretty please? :3<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

Commercial break

*during the night*

**Sam:** [snoring]

**Cat:** [gets up from her bed] Sorry Sam, but I can´t help it. I need to find that present.

[goes search on the whole house]

Where could it be? Oh! Maybe it´s on her closet!

Eww… What´s this? [while feeling something strange] A chicken leg?

**Sam:** [snoring louder]

**Cat:** I have to be more careful. Here it is. [says while finding the present] Let´s see what Sam got me.

[reads the tag] "Don´t open it" I can´t help, if she says to not open it, I want to open it more!

[opens the present] Deodorant? "For people with bad corporal smell" [smells herself] I can´t believe it.

Collage scene

*on the next morning*

**Sam:** [enters the kitchen] Happy birthday Cat.

**Cat:** Yeah whatever…

**Sam: **What´s breakfast?

**Cat:** Oh I made some pancakes. Here's yours.

**Sam: **[looks at the pancakes]Cat they are burned.

**Cat:** So?

**Sam:** I can´t eat these.

**Cat:** Well I haven´t more eggs, so you have to eat those pancakes.

**Sam:** I think I lost my appetite.

**Cat:** GOOD! Because I also lost the desire of something.

**Sam:** [coughs] So what do you want to do in your day?

**Cat:** I think I´m going to stay home.

**Sam:** No you can´t, why don´t you go out? Go visit Nona!

**Cat:** No!

**Sam:** Yes. You can´t stay here.

**Cat:** Yeah that´s true because in here smells really bad. [goes out the apartment]

**Sam:** Eh eh, it´s my time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews would be appreciated!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

Collage scene

**Nona:** So Cat how is going your day? [arriving at the apartment]

**Cat:** Not well. [Opens the door]

**Sam, Dice and Goomer:** SURPRISE!

**Cat:** What the? Is this for me?

**Sam:** Yeah. It´s a birthday party!

**Dice:** Sam had the idea.

**Cat:** Really?

**Sam:** I´m guilty. So do you like it?

**Cat:** Yes, I really like the shaped unicorn and… giraffe balloons, thanks Sam.

**Sam:** Your welcome kid.

**Goomer:** So what do we do know?

**Nona:** We could play a game that was played many times when I was young.

**Sam:** What´s that?

**Nona:** Seven minutes on heaven.

**Dice:** Okay let´s do that. [winks at Nona]

**Cat:** Why did you winked?

**Dice:** I didn´t wink.

**Sam:** Yes you did.

**Dice:** It´s probably my allergy. So back on the game, Nona will blindfold us, and then she chooses two persons to go inside that closet.

**Sam:** And what´s the objective?

**Dice:** The chosen ones should kiss or make other thing together.

**Sam:** Okay let´s start.

[Nona blindfold Sam, then Cat, but didn´t blindfold Dice or Goomer]

**Nona:** Now that you are all blindfolded I will choose the two. You can´t talk, just after the kiss or…anything else that you want to do.

**Sam and Cat:** [nod]

[Go inside the closet]

**Goomer:** Do you think they are going to make it?

**Dice:** I don´t know Gooms… besides it´s just a game.

*passed 5 minutes*

**Nona:** [hear noises coming from the closet] What´s happening in there?

**Dice:** I don´t know.

**Nona:** Everything´s fine in there?

**Dice:** We told them to not speak so they probably won't answer.

**Sam:** NONA?! Who´s in here with me?!

**Cat:** Sam? It´s you?! Ouch! My head!

**Sam:** CAT?! [opens the door violently]

Damn it! God! Goomer?

**Goomer:** uh…Yes?

**Sam:** Do you have mouthwash with you?

**Goomer:** Yes it´s in my bag. [points to the bag]

**Sam:** [goes to the bathroom]

**Cat:** This was awfully good?!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews would be appreciated.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

Commercial break

**Dice:** I think it´s time to cut the cake!

**Sam:** Cat come here don´t you want to eat your cake? It´s bible flavored!

**Cat:** I´m not hungry.

**Sam:** But you like cake, and you like bible.

**Cat:** Who cares about the cake? I'll tell you who, not me, that's who not.

**Sam:** Calm down. Just eat a piece.

**Cat:** Okay. Sammmm.

[They started eating]

**Goomer:** Do you like the cake Cat?

**Cat:** I don´t know, why don´t you let Sam say it for me?! [rubs the cake in Sam´s face]

**Sam:** [spitting out some of the cake that entered her mouth] What was that for?

**Goomer:** FOOD FIGHT!

**Dice:** Goomer, no, no Goomer, no, no!

**Goomer:** [throws cake at Nona]

**Nona:** [mad] on my hair?! [holds a piece of cake and throws it to Goomer, but it catches Dice instead]

**Dice:** Come on guys! Now I´m all dirty!

[Starts a food fight]

**Cat:** [avoiding the cakes] STOP!

**Sam, Nona, Dice, Goomer:** [look at her confused]

**Cat:** I´m going outside…

**Sam:** Do what?

**Cat:** I don´t know! [walks away sad]

**Sam:** [goes get her gift for Cat] I´m going after her. You… just continue.

**Goomer:** kay kay! [Rubs more cake on Dice´s hair]

**Dice:** Goomer!

**Goomer:** What? She said to continue.

Collage scene

*On inside out burger*

**Cat:** [is sitting on a table with a smoothie at her front]

**Sam:** [finds Cat and approaches] There you are.

**Cat:** Why? Does that matter? [looks at her sad]

**Sam:** Yeah it matters. Besides you didn´t opened your present.

**Cat:** I don´t want to.

**Sam:** Open it. [shows her the present]

**Cat:** kay kay Sammm! [says mad while holding the box]

**Sam:** [looks at her with a little smile]

**Cat:** Oh look deodorant, because I really smell like a skunk!

**Sam:** [smirks]

**Cat:** This isn´t funny!

**Sam:** Yes it is.

**Cat:** Why?

**Sam:** Because you snooped!

**Cat:** What? How did you?! [looks at the deodorant confused]

**Sam:** Yours "Sam alike behavior" tells it all.

**Cat:** I´m so sorry, I can´t resist.

**Sam:** I know you can´t, that´s why that deodorant isn´t your present.

**Cat:** It isn't?

**Sam:** No Cat. When you we´re begging me to buy you something I had already bought you something.

**Cat:** Why did you do such thing?! [shouts annoyed]

**Sam:** Surprise effect?

**Cat:** It worked. But wait if this isn´t my present what is it?

**Sam:** Well, I think that at this time it is at our house. I told Dice to put it there.

[They go home]

**Cat:** [opens the door] OH MY GOD! Our house it´s so clean.

**Sam:** Yeah? I think they cleaned it.

**Cat:** WOW! [gasps and approaches the bicycle]

**Sam:** Do you like it?

**Cat:** If I like it? I love it! How did you know I liked to have a new bicycle?

**Sam:** When we we´re at the shopping you told me you liked to have that one with the unicorn bell. And if you look attentively you will see your name on the bike.

**Cat:** It´s so true!

**Sam:** [smirks]

**Cat:** How did you put my name in it?

**Sam:** Dice knows a guy.

**Cat:** [goes hug her] This is the best present ever.

**Sam:** [hugs her back] Hey, just one more thing.

**Cat:** What?

**Sam:** I didn´t really used the mouthwash. [winks]

**Cat:** [gasps and then smiles shyly] It´s good to know.

Ending credit scene

**Sam:** Come on Cat. It´s getting late.

**Cat:** Just more five minutes! [says happily]

**Sam:** Stop riding that stupid bicycle I want to eat!

**Cat:** AHHH! [falls from the bike] I think we can go now…

**Sam:** [rolls her eyes] Do you want me to bring the first aid kit?

**Cat:** Yeah…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews would be appreciated!<strong>_


End file.
